


Save Me

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Genre: Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Save Me

His eye was swelling, hurting like hell. He didn't dare to touch it and feel the pain of his broken brow. But Isaac wasn't regretful.

That man wasn't good for her. A man capable of hitting a defenceless woman – any woman – deserved a punch straight in the face, which Isaac had done, even though he had received the worst beating of his life.

"I'm going to be ugly for the rest of my life," he sighed – the doctor had said he would never open the eye completely from then on.

She just shook her head and kissed his fears away.


End file.
